Runaway Love
by TrinityPx3
Summary: 3 Girls from harsh worlds all meet igniting a friendship none knew they could have. Watch Brooke, Haley & Peyton grow up with each other & runaway to Tree Hill where they meet three guys willing to give them with everything they want.
1. Little Peyton

**Disclaimer: Sadly One Tree Hill isnt mine bcuz if it was Haley wouldnt have left. The love triangle wouldnt exist and Jakers will still be in Tree Hill.**

**I dont own the song, It belongs to Luda && Mary J.**

**The story was inspired by ****jragan305****'s video on youtube.**

**Chapter One**

**Little Peyton **

_**Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why sheds all alone and they never met her family  
Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listening  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
**_

Peyton Sawyer sat in her room sketching in her notebook from school listening to her tape recorder that played the old metal rock AC/DC. She removed the headphone to hear her mother giggle wildly like a drunken person or worse a high person. Peyton had that sickly feeling in her stomach and quickly locked her door. She loved her mother she did but she had to be safe.

Ever since she was a little girl around the age nine her mother Elizabeth started to bring men home late at night. Peyton didn't think nothing till one night one guy was leering over her and whispering drunken nonsense into her ear. She remembered to shut her eyes tight and sing the song that seemed to get her mind off things.

_**Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with laughs--usually ending in a fight  
Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her**_

She learned to lock her doors and when it got quiet to quickly hide so when they came in they couldn't find her. Yet they did sometimes and they strike her when she resisted from them and cried when they pushed her down. When she told her mother all Ellie did was tell her to shut the hell up and stop the lies. Peyton couldn't let it happen anymore she just couldn't take the pain anymore.

She was only sixteen but still and sat on her bed. She plugged in her eyes to her head phones drowning out the sounds of her mother and her new friend. She wished at times like this she had a dad to hold her through the night when she got sick or just to talk to her. She looked at what she drew in her notebook it was two other girls she had never seen before but they were hugging each other.

She never had a best friend in her life not one single person but these two girls seem nice she drew one kind of taller, curvy and a slight dimple. The other small petite but had a bright smile; she had seen them once in her dreams though. Peyton placed her notebook on the night stand and laid down her bed removing the headphones.

That's when she noticed the eerie silence in the house and sat up quickly. She hated when it was like this and the tears started to sting her eyes, she slowly crept out of bed grabbing her converses and slipping them on. Then she heard the doorknob trying to turn and then a loud bang. "Peyton sweetie open the door" The voice said and Peyton could just sense the smirk on his face.

Peyton grabbed the bag that was hidden under her bed and pulled it out. She walked towards the old window and tries to open it. The window of course old gets jammed and it's stuck. Peyton tries to push it harder but she sees the banging on the door increased and the wood was starting to splinter. She hated him, the most, Ian!

_**Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
**_

Her mom adored him because he was young, handsome and supplied her whatever she needed but he desired something else or more like someone else. Peyton could see that he was getting through and started to silently cry tonight was the night she was going to runaway. She stopped pushing the window higher and looked down. The picture caught her eye, the picture she drew and she had to.

She pushed the window with all her might and it was just enough for her to get out. As soon as it shuts she sees her old door bang open. Peyton ducked clutching her black duffel bag as she saw his blonde hair through the window, he was pissed. Peyton ran to her mother's car that was the only thing her mother loved more than her precious drug, that old car.

Peyton stuck the key in the ignition and let the car start up hoping it didn't alert either people in the house. Peyton accelerates and starts driving down the street. The old broken homes of New York passing her as the scenery. She finally got the courage to leave, she finally decides she wanted a new life and she was going to finally get it.


	2. Little Brooke

**This chapter is dedicated to jragan305 the person who inspired me to write this fic. So Little Brooke is dedicated to her. **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Charlotte who will appear later. No Song rights, TV show not mine either. If it was my OTH it would be on already.

**Chapter 2**

_**Little Nicole is only 10 years old**_

_**She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold**_

_**Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her**_

_**Alcoholic step dad always want to strike her**_

_**Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises**_

_**Teachers ask questions she making up excuses**_

_**Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out**_

Brooke watched everyone pass by her not even a fleeting look. She pulled her t-shirt closer over her arms hoping to hide her bruises and marks. She looks around to see people passing her old best friends locker. Theresa was the one girl who Brooke could tell everything to and now she was gone. Brooke stopped in front of the memorial made for the locker.

A teacher watched as Brooke leaned down to touch the teddy bear and noticed the bruises on her arm. "Brooke Davis" She called. Brooke quickly got up and walked over to her history teacher. "How are you doing Brooke" Miss Kelly asked. "Fine" Brooke said quickly putting her shield up and taking a step back. "Brooke you do know you can talk to me" Miss Kelly said.

"Yes but I better to get to class" Brooke said and clutched the strap of her bag and walked away. Brooke quickly walked into her biology class interrupting her teacher. "Late again, Miss Davis" He said crudely. "But sir" Brooke was cut off and taken back. "Shut up, sit down, I will have a talk with your father" He said and pointed to her seat.

Brooke wiped the one tear that fell onto her face and sat in the far back. She started to reach into her bag when a blonde turned to her. "Hey Brooke" She said. The voice so unfamiliar to Brooke freighted her slightly. "Yes" She said softly. "Use your voice" She said and turned back around with a smirk. "Mister Anderson" Brooke spoke loudly.

"Did you raise your hand Miss Davis I think not" Mr. Anderson said. "Come on ex- head cheerleader, stand up to him" The blonde encouraged. "I don't like the way you treat me I think you should show me some respect" Brooke said loudly. "I think you little girl should sit down" Mr. Anderson said. "No!" Brooke said slamming her hand onto her desk. "Nice" The blonde commented to her friend laughing.

"Listen Miss Davis your pushing it" Mr. Anderson said. "Am I really?" Brooke tested crossing her arms and smiles slightly. "Yes you are" A voice said behind Brooke. Brooke felt her body go cold, her blood freezing, her smile faltering from her face. Brooke turned around to see her step father giving her a look and she instantaneously took a step back.

"Brooklyn get your things now" He said coolly. Brooke grabs her bags clutching it forcefully and bit her lips from holding in a sob. "I'm sorry Mr. Anderson for her impoliteness, it will be taken care of right away" He said as Mr. Anderson nodded. "Aww look she is crying" The blonde said and giggled with her friends. Brooke walks out the door and hears her stepfather closing it behind her.

She could smell the alcohol imminent off of him and then the smell of stench of his dirty clothes. Brooke starts walking ahead enjoying the silence coming from him till she felt his arm grab hers. She snivels slightly as his hands slams right next to her face into the locker. She opens her glossed eyes his rage evident into his eyes and then the sound of heels. "Mr. Allen! Brooke" Miss Kelly said.

"Miss Kelly" He said and pulled back. He gave her a once over, she was dressed in a navy blue skirt and a black shirt. "Miss Kelly" Brooke said and stood up. "Is everything okay?" She asked looking at Brooke's face of pain and terror. "Yes Miss Kelly, Little Brooklyn here was being a bad little girl" Mr. Allen said. Brooke stood terrified at what he was capable of and never looking her teacher in her eyes.

"Maybe Brooke should stay here for awhile" Miss Kelly said gently grabbing Brooke from her step-father. "No she needs to learn her lesson … even if it's the hard way" He said yanking Brooke back making her yelp. Miss Kelly quickly pulled Brooke back gently and shook her head no to Mr. Allen. "She is my daughter" Mr. Allen said. "Step daughter Mr. Allen, Brooke go into the classroom" Miss Kelly said.

"Don't test me Miss Allen" He growls and pushes the woman and grabs Brooke. Brooke begins to whimper and He grips tighter making her cry. Brooke remembers seeing him this angry one time and he broke her arm. Brooke feels him pushing her into the backseat of the car harshly and whimpers again when the door slams shut.

_**Its only one girl really knows what she about**_

_**Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends**_

_**Promise that they always be tight till the end**_

_**Until one day ill Stacy gets shot**_

_**A drive by bullet went stray up on her block**_

Brooke walks into her room sadly and a little hopeful. He hadn't hit her … yet and that worried her a little. Brooke locks her door thinking maybe it was a bad mistake. She starts walking towards the door but as her finger tips lightly touched the door knob a loud crash could be heard. Brooke quickly runs back into her room and grabs her duffel bag.

She stuffs whatever she can in her bag with clothes till a tattered photograph falls to the floors. Brooke stops packing and picks up the picture crying now. It was her and Theresa a month ago. Theresa was her best friend they meet a year ago after her mother got re-married. Brooke was the popular girl gone ghetto, Head cheerleader to loner and just a quiet girl.

Theresa was the new beautiful girl, shoe in for prom queen and homecoming but she sat at Brooke's lunch table and she talked to her. After that Theresa was her only savior a person who discovered the bruises and made Brooke sleep over her house almost everyday. Brooke loved it till one day walking down the block a group of teenagers rushed passed them.

Both of them semi confused but not too much gang activity in their neighbor was high. Neither saw the car rolling down the block and start shooting the group by them. Brooke quickly fell to the ground with Theresa and stood down. Brooke felt herself get up by one of the gang members. Brooke was okay but she noticed blood on the floor.

She remembers turning Theresa over and she saw the gun wound on the young girl's body. She called out her nickname crying into the girl drenching herself in blood. Brooke throws the picture into the bag and zips it closed. The crashing got louder and Brooke goes to her door. She didn't understand why her step-father was throwing around furniture. She opens the door and walks down the hallway.

Brooke lets out a shuddering breath; her step-father was leering over Brooke's mother's body. Her mother was unconscious and bloody. He never hit her mother, he loved her too much. Brooke grasps her chest in shock and lets out a gasp. He sees Brooke in the hallway and goes toward her angrily. Her eyes widen and she quickly runs back to her room locking the door.

Brooke pushes her dresser in front of the door and grabs her bag. She climbs out the window landing onto the grass beneath her feet. She hears the door splinting open and runs down the block. Brooke stops and gasps for breath, her breathing shallow now and her heart beating faster than ever in her whole entire life. He loved her mother; he would never hurt her, now she was dead.

She sees the bus depot just ahead and she knew she had to leave before he came looking for. Brooke ran down the block till she ran to the window that was empty. Brooke impatiently grabbed her money out her bag, crumpled bills and watched the woman behind her look at her in puzzlement. "Um where can I go with this much?" Brooke asked wiping her face.

_**Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own**_

_**Forced to think that hell is a place called home**_

_**Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack**_

"Um let's see" The lady in the window said sweetly to Brooke. Brooke looked in her bag for any type of money. "You have $ 123 dollars you can go as far as Pennsylvania" The lady said sincerely. "That's barely leaving New Jersey, please help me" Brooke begged. The lady behind Brooke slid $ 250 dollars onto the counter. "That's enough to go to North Carolina, Tree Hill actually, my hometown" The lady said.

"Tree Hill, is it far?' Brooke asked. "Yes small town, homey feeling, my husband is the coach of the high school team, I'm Camilla, Camilla Durham" She said to Brooke. "Brooke Davis" Brooke whispered. Camilla handed her money to the lady in the window. "Now I want 2 tickets to Tree Hill" Camilla said to the lady with a smile. "Yes Ma'am" The lady said.

"Thanks you so much" Brooke cries and hugs Camilla. "It's okay sweetie Nana Cammy is here, I promise to take care of you" Camilla said. "Thank you" Brooke cried. "Here you go" The lady in the window said and Camilla grabs the tickets. "Come on sweet thing" Cammy said and they walked onto the bus. Brooke looks down the block and sees nothing but her old house, not one person in sight.

Camilla walked onto the bus and goes down to her seat. "Brooke dear" She calls as Brooke runs onto the bus with her bag. "Miss Camilla why are you helping me?" Brooke asked. "Because Brooke, you're a young woman who obviously been hurt, I am a woman who wants children, to nourish them, help them grow, I love kids and you just seemed perfect." Camilla said.

"Thank you" Brooke said once again. "Stop it Brooke, don't thank me so much" She said and hugged the girl. Brooke closes her eyes shut and just lets out a sigh. "You have no idea how much your helping me get away." Brooke whispers. "You would be surprise Brooke" Camilla whispers back. Brooke leans back in her seat thinking about what just happened and just wishes for it to go all away.

_**She says she's bout to run away and never come back.**_


	3. Little Haley

_**Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops *** to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen**_

Haley James fifteen years old quietly twirled her hair and watched as her boyfriend Chris Keller flirt with other girls. She leaned against the bar as the flashing colorful lights illuminated the rave hidden in the abandoned warehouse. She watched random girls slink up onto the other guys and grinded their small frames together.

Her light brown hair left her fingertips and it went to her small bump hidden under her white tee. This is how it went she hid her darkest secret and Chris went through his favorite flavors of girls. Her black chucks didn't compare to the 3 inch stilettos the girls were wearing; her jeans didn't match the short dresses.

She walked over to Chris tapping his shoulder to gain his attention away from the brunette with piercing green eyes. He turned to her with a smirk but it was wiped away and replaced with a look of annoyance. "HJ I'm a little busy here" He responded blowing her off. "Chris we need to talk" She said barely over a whispered.

"Haley I thought bringing you here would loosen you up and just relax!" He said and rummaged through his leather jacket pocket. He leaned down to her ear and placed the familiar pills into her palm. "Take these they will help" He slithered into her ear. She clutched the ecstasy pills and felt raged build up in her and she was fed up.

"I can't take these anymore I act … reckless" Haley said as Chris leaned down to kiss her collarbone. The other girls scoffed walking away from the two. "Come on HJ just a little fun" Chris said and ran his hand through his hair. Haley's fingers opened the package and she pulled out a single pill and hesitated. "Come on just one" Chris said smiling at her.

Haley sighed knowing Chris was manipulating her and that asking her to take this would release her inhibitions. He was Chris Keller, singer of his own band, nineteen years old, a college dropout, the ladies man she was just plain ol Haley James, fifteen, nerd, a nobody. She popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed hard.

"That's my girl" Chris said as their lips collided. Haley giggled as the pill was soon going to take its effect and she was going to be lost in the hazy world of wild. As time flew by for Haley she felt herself tumble down the rabbit hole of trouble. Lips attacked her body and she moaned from pleasure losing her mind. Haley didn't grasp the scenes but she could figure she wasn't at the Rave anymore but Chris's room.

_**Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove  
Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction**_

As the pill began to wear off she clenched the sheet on her body, the colorful lights were gone and replaced with darkness. Her hair matted to her skin and she was feeling the emptiness again. She shook the arm lying next to her and was shocked that it wasn't Chris. Haley grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body and saw the brunette with piercing green eyes.

"Chris I think it's awake" She whispered in a sultry voice to Chris who was lying next to her. Haley held back the tears shaking her head. Chris groaned and woke up but his smirk joined his glowing eyes seeing Haley. "Look who is awake, my little tiger" He said as the brunette stark naked kissed his naked chest. "What did I do?" Haley cried.

"A lot for a little student" The brunette said and winked at Haley. Haley shuddered and began grabbing her clothes looking for her escape. "Oh come on HJ" Chris said pulling on his boxers. Haley scrambled out into the hallway of the apartment and began quickly put on her clothing. Chris grabbed the crying girl and she snatched her arm back. "Haley!" Chris said as she shoved him.

"Look what you made me! I just had a threesome with a girl I don't even know, I am failing school because I barely go and I am freaking pregnant Chris, who have I become!" Haley said sobbing now on the couch. "You're what?" Chris asked. "We are going to be a family" Haley said as she faced Chris. Chris scratched the back of his head as the brunette now dressed in Chris's shirt walked into the room.

She sauntered up to Chris slinking her arms around him and reached out to Haley who moved away. "I am not ready to be a dad HJ" Chris began and Haley's heart jumped into her throat. There it was something she was expecting but didn't want to hear and began shaking. "Chris I didn't make this baby alone" Haley said as anger began boiling up.

"I'll give you money for an abortion but I won't help you beyond that besides I need my fun Haley not this freaked out one" Chris said. Haley scoffed and looked for her jacket in the stench filled room. She saw the small brown jacket thrown across the single chair and swiftly grabbed it. "Don't keep it Haley trust me it will make your life more complicated" Chris tried pleaded.

"Look into my eyes I will not terminate this baby, Chris we could do this together" Haley said with some hope he would turn around. "I'll be waiting Chris" The brunette said walking away and taking off his shirt. Chris's attention was quickly swayed away and Haley pushed past him.

"Take a good look Chris this is the last time you will see me" Haley said as she opened his front door. Chris didn't say a thing and Haley slammed the door shut behind her. She slid down the door breaking down and hearing Chris's departing footsteps._****_

The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowin' her momma would blow it all out of proportion  
Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion

A week has passed and not one call from Chris checking on her. She knew it wouldn't take long people would notice the growing belly she tried to hide. Lydia James knocked on her daughter's door and Haley glanced at the clock seeing 6 PM shining. "Come in" Haley said turning over so she was lying on her stomach.

"Hey Haley Bob" Her mother said walking in dressed for her second work outfit a fading pink waitress outfit. "Hey mama" Haley whispered clutching her pillow. "Whets wrong Haley you have been in this room all the past days you haven't seen your friend everything ok?" Lydia asked and Haley sighed.

She wanted to hell her mother badly about the growing baby but one look at her mother's sullen and tired face said it all. Lydia could barely afford to take care of Haley, now a baby would just add more stressed to their lives. "I just want to stay in read some new books" Haley said as Lydia smiled. "That's my baby, always had her head in books" Lydia said kissing Haley's head.

"Mama" Haley began and Lydia grabbed her hand. "Yes baby" Lydia asked. "You ever thought about leaving Georgia, I mean I love it here but don't you want to see the city?" Haley asked. "Oh sweetie if only we could afford it besides, all our money is going towards your dreams of being a professor, your college fund" Lydia said.

Haley sighed and Lydia quickly got up seeing the time. "Haley dinner is on the stove, its biscuits , mashed potatoes and some chicken, Baby I will be at the diner till 4 AM ok I'll see you tomorrow" Lydia called out shuffling away to start her shift. "I love you Mama" Haley said as Lydia backtracked. "I love you too Haley Bob" Lydia said closing Haley's bedroom door.

Haley could hear the doors closing and her mother driving away in the car. Haley knew she was going to regret what she was doing but she knew it better than staying in Georgia. She grabbed the old suitcase she hidden under her bed and opened her night stand. She counted the money she has been saving for the last couple of months and counted $2,050 knowing it was enough.

She grabbed her teddy bear Mr., Waffles, the money tucked away in her bra and her suitcase. She walked out her room whispering bye to her past wishing she didn't have to leave. She saw the jar with college fund written on it on top of the fridge. Haley pulled it down and counted the thousands of dollars save over the year.

Haley slipped the note she had tucked away in her pocket and slipped it into the jar. "I love you Mama" She whispered.

_**Erica is stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack**_

Haley walked over to the train station sighing hearing the people rush onto the train. She looked at the sign with all the destination and prices. She was going to go somewhere where she could start a whole new life. She had everything she needed her birth certificate, social security, and a photo ID. The old man in the booth gave her a once over and she slid $150 dollars to the man nervously.

"One way ticket to where honey?" He asked as his accent came out. She closed her eyes and spun her finger around the choices and pointed to a random place. She opened her brown eyes and read it loudly and clearly "Tree Hill, Tree Hill North Carolina". "Have a nice trip and get there safely" He called as he slipped the ticket to her.

She didn't question why he didn't ask for age or why she was alone. It was luck and she hoped North Carolina was a better and happier place, more specifically Tree Hill. Sitting in her seat and placing her luggage above head. The couple across from her sent her a small smile and sat down in their seat. "Where are you going?" The woman asked. "Tree Hill" Haley said hoping her jacket was covering the bump.

"Me too, what is your name?" The woman asked as Haley smiled. "Haley" She whispered as her shyness took over. "My name is Karen nice to meet you" Karen responded and the two shook hands. Haley sat back in her seat and looked out the window as the train began its journey to a whole new place.

_**She says she 'bout to run away and never come back**_


	4. Just Feel Better

**Chapter 4**

_**She said I feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
**_

Brooke followed Camilla in an awkward state as her numerous neighbors greeted her with smiles and salutes. Brooke tucked her soft hair behind her ear as her mouth dropped open when she was presented with Camilla's home. It was a large lavish home with what seemed as land for miles.

The grounds were lush greens with large apple trees and it seemed the largest home she seen since she entered what was called 'Tree Hill'. "Come on sweetie no time to dwell you must me the best man to ever walk the earth" Camilla said as Brooke giggled gleefully. Camilla grabbed Brooke's arm as she grew uncomfortable by the warmth loving touch.

Walking the pathway and seeing all the wondrous large trees with bright sun light. She reached a large porch with a swing and a small grey tabby cat. "That is Winnie my cat since I was a young girl she looks good don't she" Camilla said as she laughed. Brooke walked into the house and heard a large gruff voice yelling at an unknown person.

Her heart pattered in her chest with fear as she took a step back. Camilla's warm eyes greeted hers warning that it was ok to not worry. "That is just Brian" Camilla said as she placed her bag down for Brooke to follow her actions. Brooke meekly smiled as her stomach gurgled with nervous and large mounds of panic.

"Brian!" as the name rang in the large home and a stout bald man walked in with glasses holding papers. "Cammy darling you are home early" He responded greeting her with a kiss as Brooke's heart melted at the act of law. "I brought home a treat" Camilla said clasping her hands together and motioned for Brooke to step forward.

Nervously approaching the stout man with her head held down admiring the tile checkered pattern on the ground. Sweating profusely and twitting her thumbs words could barely escape her lips to utter a syllable. "Hello there" He said sticking his hand out as Brooke hesitantly grabbed it. It was rough and callous but yet felt warmth and genuine.

"This is Brooke, she is from New Jersey and she needs our help Brian" Camilla said as he dropped his hand from Brooke's. She could tell his mood changed as his demeanor shifted into more of a serious tone but Camilla's eyes fired back the same tone. "Brooke is it … do you mind going into town, you are probably hungry, a great place is Karen's Café" He said as Camilla smiled.

"He is right dear you should I will pick you up you just tell Karen's boy Lucas that you are a friend of our family they will serve you up good" Camilla added as Brian handed Brooke a crisp twenty dollar bill. Brooke whispered a 'Thank You' and slowly she walked out the swinging porch door.

She could hear the hushed yelling of the couple and her stomach enveloped into large knots of regret. She had the urge to cry her green hazel eyes out but instead held herself as she tried finding her way to 'town'. New Jersey was filled with basically large streets with houses, no town except by the mall she barely visited.

_**If I'm coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planned it  
**_

Walking past a group of jubilant children enjoying a game of tag in the playground she saw a group of older boys passing around a football. They seemed to be in a fits of laughter as a smaller boy fell from the force of thrown football. He was laughing as well when two dark skin young men helped him off the floor.

One boy with sandy brown hair patted a shaggy blonde hair boy who sincerely looked sorry and scratched the back of his neck. Brooke watched as the smallest boy tried to throw the football but it seemed to defer and land towards her feet. She was astounded when the shaggy blonde ran towards her to see if she was all right.

She could barely speak as she was greeted with a charismatic smile and vivid green eyes staring into her soul. "I said are you ok?" His voice melted her insides as her milky skin tinted with red blush. Words didn't tumble from her lips just unsure grunts and sounds before hastily walking away from frustration.

Brooke wasn't use to getting a crush on anyone in her life, sure she had a boyfriend in a lifetime before everything happened. His name was Felix Tarrago, he was captain of the football team so it was destined for her to date him. It was uncomfortable for her at first he was discourteous, forceful and made her feel less of a woman when he cheated on her every weekend.

_**I've got a key to the door  
But it just won't open**_

It ended all in haste after her wealthy status fell into a bottomless pit of pitiable and she was dropped from the social scene. She never tried once again to get a boyfriend so instead she stood alone and indulge herself with books and distressing about her stepfather. Crystal tears fell from her porcelain skin; she didn't realize she was crying till she smacked into a large body.

Colliding into the ground and scramming away from the force when she felt a hand grip her wrist. Filled with panic as he found her again and was going to finish the job he started. Yet comforting words caught her attention and Brooke turned to the voice. It wasn't her stepfather it was a man with a light goatee, pleasant smile and sweet brown eyes.

"Sorry to bump into you trying to rush back to work" He answered as Brooke just nodded. "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" He was sincere and kind but Brooke just grabbed her wrist away gently. "I am fine I just need to find Karen's Café" Her voice meekly and still humiliated.

"Well that's great that's where I work, Karen is a good friend of mines … by the way the name is Keith, Keith Scott" He said holding out his hand. Brooke didn't understand how everyone in this town could be so … sincere, engaging and just plain pleased. They all had smiles on their faces and just lent out help as if it was a ordinary thing.

"Brooke" Brooke said and shook his hand. "Well its right across the street over there, it's the best place I guarantee it." They chuckled as they crossed the street into the Café. Warmth circled her as the homey feel just extended even more. She saw a young woman in her thirties behind the counter holding a coffee pot laughing along with a customer.

"Grab any seat sweetie" Keith said as Brooke took a counter seat next to a young lady with light brown hair. Brooke glanced at the girl who was playing with a bracelet on her wrist. "What can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked. Brooke just shrugged as the woman stared at her with a smile. "Cheeseburger?" Brooke said as the woman smiled.

_**And I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go**_

"You must be new just like Haley there sitting next to you, the name is Karen" Karen said and smiled. "Yeah, I am staying with Camilla" Brooke said playing with her fingers. "Oh you are! Welcome sweetie they are some great people I will be right back with your food" Karen said disappearing into the back.

Haley turned to Brooke and gave her a once over looking at the girl with strong envy. This was a girl Chris would like, a perfect girl, green eyes, dark hair, and adorable smile. Feeling eyes watching her Brooke turned to Haley with a grin but it erased as the resentment shot from the smaller girl's eyes. "You okay?" Brooke asked as Haley scoffed.

Surprised at the girl's reaction she as well scoffed turning away from the offensive attitude. She was just trying to be polite but instead was back to her reality where the world is cold harsh and unsociable. Brooke smiled as the burger was place in front of her with French fries and a soda. She gleefully began eating as her face covered with ketchup and mayonnaise.

It had been awhile since she had a large meal and she was going to devour every bite before setting off to run again. Haley stifled a giggle as Brooke's face covered in ketchup but the darker brunette didn't care. "Food of the runaway" Brooke said absentmindedly as she wiped h

Face of the sauce.

"The what?" Haley asked as he heart skipped a beat. Brooke's green eyes widened as she realized what she mumbled so she shrugged hoping Haley would drop it. "No what did you say" Urging Brooke to repeat it. "Why does it matter?" Brooke said. Haley looked around as the Café was starting to clear out anyway except for Karen, Keith, Brooke, Herself and an old couple.

_**That life happens for a reason  
I don't, I don't, I don't**_

"I am a runaway too" Haley whispered as Brooke's eyes widen and a smile placed on her lips. She wanted to hug the girl and smile with merriment, she wasn't alone in the world but Haley didn't seem to have the same joy as finding a runaway. "Bye Karen" The girls heard as elderly couple left the café.

Haley sighed as she had trouble revealing why she ran, how could she trust the brunette who was picking up on her apprehension. As she opened her mouth the bell over the door jingled signaling someone else entered. The two girls looked over at a curly blonde wearing a leather jacket and glaring at them.

The curly blonde turned away as Brooke felt uneasy seeing she was turning the open to close. "Choose any seat" Karen called from the back. Brooke clutched Haley's hand as the two girls blood went cold with horror. They were now staring at the barrel of a gun that saddled in the curly blonde's hand.

_**Because it never worked before  
But this time, this time**_


End file.
